


Turning Page

by hitmyheart



Series: You Are the Apple of My Eye [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Jaeyong are Mark's parents, M/M, Married Couple, Mature Donghyuck and Mark, Single Father Johnny Seo, Taeyong and Doyoung are mom team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: The wedding day is finally here and Donghyuck tries not to trip over his own feet when he's walking down the aisle.And there's also a little surprise in the end.





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> writing markhyuck's vows is actually harder than writing this chapter in a whole lol it is as if i'm writing my own vows. also i was listening to otis redding when i'm writing their wedding scene so it would also be their song for the customary first dance. thank you for your supports for this series. i really really appreciate that <3 <3

* * *

The next morning, Donghyuck woke up earlier than usual. He took a quick bath, got dressed, and then headed down to the kitchen. He cleaned the already tidy rooms and when Johnny was up he made him coffee and pancakes. When they sat together, Donghyuck tried not to bounce in his seat. His heart hammering against his chest and his whole body vibrated with excitement.  

“Doyoungie will be here in a minute,” Johnny told him. “Have you packed your things?”

“Umma and Doyoung uncle already packed my things last week.”

Johnny shook his head and chuckled. “Those two are totally something.”

"We could never win against them.”

“ _I_ can never win against them.” Johnny corrected him. “You are their weakness. Well, you're everyone's weakness.”

That was true. No one could ever say no to Donghyuck and they were all coddling over him, especially Mark. He was ready to give Donghyuck everything if that meant it could make him happy. He was a fool for Donghyuck.

“I suppose it's my secret charm?”

“You brat.”

Johnny ruffled his head and Donghyuck only grinned at him, bright and warm. A few minutes later, right after they've finished their breakfast, Doyoung showed up. He looked extremely cheery this morning, smiling from ear to ear when he saw Donghyuck.

“Sunshine!”

He opened his arms widely, ready to envelop Donghyuck in his arms, but when he stopped in front of him, his smile quickly turned into a frown and his hands fell on his sides.

“Look at _your eyes_!” he tsked loudly, cupping Donghyuck's face in his hands and looked at him disapprovingly. “What _did_ you do? Stay up all night?”

Donghyuck winced. “Almost?”

Doyoung growled. He turned to Johnny and glared at him.

“I told you to watch over him, Johnny! One simple task and you've done a very terrible job at it.”

Johnny pouted, sinking deeper into his seat. “But I told Hyuckie to go to bed early.”

Doyoung huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny and Donghyuck exchanged helpless glances. There's no way they could tell Doyoung that they were indeed stayed up all night. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them both. A grumpy Doyoung was a very scary Doyoung.

“Taeyongie and I don't have much time to make him stunning. You should've taken better care of the raw material, Donghyuck.”

“My son is beautiful with or without make-up. He's a natural!”

“You think I didn't know that?” Doyoung hissed and Johnny flinched under his sharp gaze. It's funny how Johnny seemed like a scared puppy when he's being scolded by Doyoung even though physically he's bigger than him.

“My Donghyuckie is the most beautiful man in the whole world but today's his wedding day and everything should be perfect, okay?”

“Uncle, can we just please go to Mark's house? My fiancée is waiting for me.”

“You're not allowed to meet him until the ceremony starts.”

“What? No!” Donghyuck whined in protest. “That's so old-fashioned. It's the 21th century and the groom is not allowed to see his partner?”

“I am in charge, remember?” Doyoung gave him a victorious grin. “We're going to do it on my way. Just follow my instructions and quit whining, Seo Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck could only sigh helplessly as Doyoung dragged him from the house to his car. On their way to Mark's house, Doyoung couldn't stop gushing over his outfits and how Donghyuck would look absolutely stunning on it. He promised him that the wedding would be perfect. Donghyuck would walk down the aisle looking like the most beautiful man on Earth and Mark would be there as his Prince Charming. Donghyuck was perfectly fine this morning but now that they finally arrived at Mark's house, he was suddenly nervous and started feeling jittery. He bit his fingers, not making an attempt to move from his seat. Doyoung sensed his distress and put an encouraging hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

“You'll be fine, sunshine,” he said gently, rubbing his thigh to comfort him.

Donghyuck gulped, sweat started to roll down his temple.

“What if I trip over my own feet and embarrassed myself in front of everyone?”

“Johnny would be there to catch you. Your father will never let you fall.”

That made Donghyuck instantly relaxed, knowing that he's got his father with him. Doyoung was right. Johnny would be there with him. He would be the one who would walk him down the aisle and he knew his father would never let him fall. He knew he’s going to be okay as long as his father with him.

“Ready, sunshine?”

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck nodded.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Donghyuck stepped into the house, Taeyong immediately dragged him upstairs. He pushed his soon to be son-in-law into his oversized bathroom. Donghyuck almost forgot that Taeyong loved fashion and had his own dressing room full of the paraphernalia of beauty salon. When Donghyuck was being pushed down into a low black chair, he began to fell his restless night.

“Honey, _your eyes_!” Taeyong shook his head in displeased. The way he reacted was pretty much the same like Doyoung. “I will have a word with your father later.”

“I shouldn’t have left them alone last night.” Doyoung added, still bitter about it.

Donghyuck pouted and looked up at Taeyong with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Taeyong exhaled, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“You know I could never resist you, honey. You win.”

Donghyuck grinned like a child meanwhile Doyoung snorted.

“He has you wrapped around his finger.”

“He has _everyone_ wrapped around his finger. And that including you, Kim Doyoung.” Taeyong corrected him and honestly they knew he was right and there was no point on arguing.

Donghyuck let them do everything as he leaned back in the back and closed his eyes, taking a nap through it. He drifted in and out a little bit while Taeyong and Doyoung masked and polished every surface of his body. They're really enjoying this and treated Donghyuck with extra care as if he was a doll. When Donghyuck finally ready to get dress, it was already lunchtime. A few moments later Jaehyun entered the room with a box of pizza and a tub of ice cream—Donghyuck's favorite. 

“We're back, baby.”

“You need to keep your son out of here!”

Chuckling at Taeyong's childish fit, Jaehyun walked straight to his husband, pulling him by the waist and leaned down to peck his lips.

“Johnny is watching over him. Don't worry.” Jaehyun reassured him, rubbing his hips gently. “He values his life and won't risk anything today. He knows you and Doyoung will take his Donghyuck away if he crosses you today.”

“That's good.” Doyoung said, nodding in approval. “He's well behaved on his wedding day.”

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong and walked toward Donghyuck. He opened his arms and leaned down, enveloping his soon to be son in law. He dropped a kiss on top of his head.

“How are you today, Hyuck-ah? Nervous?”

"A little," Donghyuck admitted. "But I'll be fine."

“If you need something, just call me or Johnny, okay sweetheart?”

“Yes, Appa.”

Jaehyun reached out to ruffle Donghyuck's hair but Taeyong quickly slapped his hand away.

“You do not ruin my masterpiece, Jung Jaehyun.”

"I wasn't meant to!"

“Ssh,” Taeyong pushed him away and Jaehyun could only sigh in defeat. “Keep your eyes on our son, okay?”

“In case you forget, he's your son too, Mr. Jung.”

Jaehyun grumbled and Taeyong answered him by closing the door right in front of his face with a bang. Donghyuck and Doyoung laughed. Even after years the two of them still bickered like kids. But Taeyong always won—well, he didn't need to know that more often than not Jaehyun always back down and let him win because he loved Taeyong a little bit too much and that's a common fact.

“Now it's time for make-up and suit!” Taeyong squealed after he was back at Donghyuck's side.

Donghyuck tried to sit still as Taeyong and Doyoung did his hair and make-up. They worked in silence, paying attention to every detail. Donghyuck, on the other hand, couldn't stop eating his pizza. He was starving and nervous and jittery and light-headed. He needed to distract himself and the only thing that he could at the moment was eating. He chewed his pizza slowly but couldn't taste it. It felt tasteless and after Doyoung told him to stop eating because it would ruin his make-up, Donghyuck realized that eating didn't help to distract him. What a futile attempt. A few moments later Taeyong made him stand up so he could ease his suit over his hair and make-up. Donghyuck's knees shook so badly that Doyoung had to help him stand.

“Sunshine, you need to control your breath.” Doyoung said, rubbing his back gently. “Take a deep breath. In and out.”

Donghyuck did as he's told. In and out. In and out. Slowly.

“You're doing great, honey,” Taeyong encouraged him. “Now can you keep calm until we finish this?”

In and out. Donghyuck repeated it over and over again. After a while, he finally nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I can.”

“That's good. We're almost done, sunshine.”

Donghyuck concentrated on his breathing, trying to lower his heart rate. He didn't dare to look in the mirror. He was afraid the image of himself in the wedding suit would send him over the edge again. Johnny walked into the room right after Taeyong did a final touch on his suit. He stopped at the doorway, staring at Donghyuck with raw adoration and so much fondness.

“Sweetheart, you look so beautiful, today.” he said, slowly approaching Donghyuck. He lifted his hand to touch Donghyuck’s face but Doyoung stopped him.

“No touching, Johnny.” Doyoung warned him. “He’s officially perfect and ready to go.”

“Right, I’m sorry,” Johnny said, smiling sheepishly.

“Is it time already?” Donghyuck asked, fiddling with his fingers. Johnny nodded.

“Taeyong, you got to settle down right now. Mark is looking for you.”

Taeyong grabbed a bouquet of _mugunghwa_ flowers—Donghyuck’s favorite flower—and gave it to him before darted out of the room. Doyoung patted Donghyuck’s butt gently and whispered a string of encouragement before walked out of the room to get dressed. It was just Johnny and Donghyuck now. After a few beats of silence, there was a familiar music being played down the hall. It was Donghyuck's cue to leave. Johnny pulled his hand through his arms and grasped it tightly. He smiled at his son gently.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly, Donghyuck nodded.

“You’re not going to let me fall, right?”

Holding his gaze, Johnny shook his head firmly and tightened his grip.

“Never.”

 

* * *

 

It was a humid evening and the air smelled like a new beginning. There were murmurs and rustling of the audience as Donghyuck walked down the aisle to the slow tempo of the march. Donghyuck tried to mute them and keep walking. His heart was beating so loud in his ears and he was afraid he would begin hyperventilating. He kept telling himself ‘ _Just think of Mark. Mark. Mark’_ and that actually helped him calm down a little. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung were sitting in the front row. Donghyuck found Jaemin and Jeno on the crowd easily. All of his family and friends were there but as he getting closer and closer to Mark, suddenly nothing was important but him. They locked eyes and all Donghyuck could see was Mark's face. The way his face brightened, his pupils dilated, and his lips stretched into a breathtaking smile that could easily take his breath away. Mark was there, waiting for him. Donghyuck was struggling to pace his steps to the march's rhythm but his father had a tight grip on his arms, leading him slowly. And then, they stopped. It was the time for Johnny to give him away. His father leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Off you go, sweetheart.” he whispered and Donghyuck tried not to cry right here and there. Johnny took Donghyuck's hand and placed it in Mark's. Their skin touched and they were finally home.

The minister said his part but that moment, as Donghyuck looked at Mark, he couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't believe that the day where he would be Mark's was finally here. The surreal fact that the man before him was finally his made his eyes prickled with new tears. Mark looked back at him and his big warm eyes have tears too and it wasn't that hard to know that Mark thought about the same thing. When it was the time for them to say their vows, Mark took his hand in his, carefully, gently, as if he was afraid he would break Donghyuck.

“Seo Donghyuck, you are the most beautiful, smart, witty, and generous person I have ever known. Even after all these years, sometimes I will be struck with a kind of awe that we're together. That someone like me could find someone like you. That someone like you could love someone like me. Thank you for always putting up with me. You are the one who always laughs at my lame and dumb jokes. Please keep stealing my boxers and t-shirts because you look so good walking around the house in my clothes. I love you. And I'll always love you even though you hog the blankets and always forget to put the cap back on the toothpaste. And if you ever need proof that I love you, the fact that I allowed you to drag me to Red Velvet concert and dress me up as toothpaste for Halloween should do it.”

Donghyuck didn't even realize he was crying until Mark reached out to wipe tears on his cheeks.

“Don't cry, angel.”

The new nickname made Donghyuck choke out a new sob. He blinked his eyes clear so he could see Mark's face.

“It's unfair,” he whined, sniffling. “I spent weeks trying to write my vows but now that you've said yours, mine seems really plain and lame.”

Some of the audience who could hear Donghyuck laughed. Johnny rubbed his red eyes. Taeyong was already a crying mess in Jaehyun's arms meanwhile Doyoung tried so hard to hold back his tears. The minister told Donghyuck that it was his turn to speak. Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck tried to get the words out.

“Mark, you are my best friend. We've been together since forever and I honestly am not interested in spending my life without you. I want to create a family with you. I want to live in a house filled with our laughter. There will be good and bad times but I promise you I'll always be there for you. I never told you this and you never asked but the first moment that made me realized that I loved you was when you showed up at my front door showing off your new braces. I loved the ridiculous image I got from that, of you grinning from ear to ear, telling me how your teeth weren’t hurt anymore, and when I asked you what if people bully you because of your new appearance, did you remember what your answer was? Your stupid ugly ass told me that you didn’t care because you know I would always be there for you and that's enough for you. I love you so much. I love you even though you can't crack an egg, cut the watermelon with scissors, and can’t cook to save your life.  I will continue to love you more and I promise to always be your biggest fan and partner in crime.”  

Mark let out a small chuckle, his eyes stung with fresh tears but he didn’t let it fall.  

“Lame and plain, huh? Do you forget that you’re the cool one in our relationship?”

Donghyuck laughed, wiping the tears away from his tears. He ruined the make-up and that meant Doyoung and Taeyong would do the re-touch before the reception. And they would definitely make a fuss about it. But right now, Donghyuck didn’t care. He forgot about the crowd and focused on him. Mark, Mark, Mark.

When it was the time to say the binding words, both Mark and Donghyuck said it at the same time, their voice loud and clear. The minister declared them as partners after that. Mark took a step forward and reached up to cradle Donghyuck's face tenderly as if it were the most delicate things in the world—as if Donghyuck was the most delicate things in the whole world, which was true in Mark's case. Before their lips touched, Mark whispered _'I love you'_ and then kissed him lovingly, adoringly, and the crowd erupted into applause. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, clinging to him. They smiled into the kiss, feeling a deep joy and happiness that echoed in their own bubble. 

 

* * *

 

The cake was spectacular and huge. It was too grand for the small group of friends and family. Donghyuck should've known that Taeyong and Doyoung wouldn't settle for less. Donghyuck and Mark held the knife together and cut the cake. They took turns shoving cake into each other's face. After that they gave the next slices in order; Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong at the same time because they were childish and Donghyuck was afraid they would throw a tantrum if they felt less important and Donghyuck wouldn’t want that to happen. Jaehyun was the last because his father-in-law—it's official now!—was kind and generous and he wouldn't mind being the last because he knew it was just a cake.

Everything was perfect and flowed smoothly. It was proof of Taeyong and Doyoung's flawless planning. It would definitely stroke their egos but both Donghyuck and Mark agreed that they deserved it. When the reception began, things slowed down and the crowd spread out under the soft shine of twinkle lights. It was the time for the customary first dance. Jaehyun moved his stereo out and played These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding. Mark pulled Donghyuck under the glow of a canopy of lights. He held Donghyuck with both hands on the small back of his back and Donghyuck leaned against him with both hands on his chest. They swayed from side to side, forehead to forehead. It wasn't really dancing. It was just a way to stay in the moment.

Mark rubbed their noses together, making Donghyuck giggled.

“You're my husband now, Hyuck,” Mark said, and then he laughed, showing his dimples.

“Yours,” Donghyuck whispered.

Mark squeezed his waist gently and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Mine. Forever?”

“Forever,” Donghyuck promised him.

They twirled effortlessly under the bright flashes from the cameras. Donghyuck heard Taeyong and Doyoung at the back, bickering while taking pictures with their phones. Jaehyun and Johnny looked very emotional and it was rare to see them cry. But for today, they let loose and showed their true emotions. Jaemin was crying, sniffling loudly and refused when Jeno offered him Kleenex. In the end, he cried in Jeno's chest. But all of his friends and family seemed to fade. Everything was behind them and they paid no attention to it. Right now, as Mark leaned down to capture Donghyuck's lips in a slow and deep kiss, they were in a happy place and nothing else mattered.

 

* * *

 

After Mark let him go, Johnny's arms were the first to find Donghyuck. The music started again and his father pulled him into his arms. Donghyuck went willingly and since Johnny was way taller than him, he buried his face in his father's chest. It wasn't as easy to dance with Johnny because his father was stiff. His father made no effort to dance, just swayed from side to side, slowly and gently. They tried not to step in each other's feet. Leaning down to press his cheek to the top of Donghyuck's head, Johnny let out a sigh.

“I'm going to miss you at home, Hyuck.” he said, sighing again. “I'm already lonely.”

Donghyuck's throat became thick and he got all choked up. It was the moment when he realized that he was already married. From now on, he wasn't a Seo anymore. He was a Lee. He was going to leave his father. There was a fat lump in his throat, the stinging tears in his eyes, but Donghyuck tried to make a joke of it.

“You might need a cooking lesson from Doyoung uncle. And please don't forget to pour the detergent first before you spin the washing machine.”

Johnny groaned.

“You should make me a list or I'll forget about it the next day.”

Donghyuck laughed. “You're helpless, Dad.”

“But I suppose I'll survive the food. I am a better cook than your husband. I can't believe he can't even crack an egg.”

Donghyuck laughed again, louder this time.

“Just promise me to call as often as possible, okay? And visit me too.”

Donghyuck had to swallow the bile that rose from this throat before answering.

“I promise.”

They danced in silent after that. And at that moment it just occurred to Donghyuck that his father wasn't young anymore, he's aging, and it's been too long since he had a company. Johnny had dedicated his whole life to raise Donghyuck that he didn’t think about himself. And now that Donghyuck wasn't his responsibility anymore, he really wished his father would start to put himself first and be happy. Donghyuck hugged his father around the waist, fresh tears streaming down again.

“I love you forever, Dad.”

Patting Donghyuck's back, Johnny dropped a kiss on top of his head.

“I love you forever too, baby. Always.”

After he finished dancing with his father, Donghyuck was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace. It turned out there were lots of people Donghyuck had to dance with. After Johnny, it was Jaehyun’s turn. His father-in-law was always so sweet, gentle, and caring. Donghyuck cried again when Jaehyun personally thanked him for marrying his son, telling him that Mark was indeed lucky to have him in his life. He cried so hard that Taeyong and Doyoung rushed to him, enveloping him in a group hug. After he danced with almost everyone, it was the time to throw the bouquet tradition. The crowd gathered, especially those who were still single, waiting for Donghyuck to throw it away. They counted loudly and when Donghyuck finally threw the bouquet into the air, it twirled above the heads of the crowd, and when it finally landed into the hand of the man in the very back of the crowd, everyone turned around to watch him and there was a loud gasp after that.

 

“ _Ten?!_ ”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Ten :')   
> There will be side stories of another pairings. About Jaehyun and Taeyong. And about Johnny and Ten, too. But I want to focus on Markhyuck first so please wait for it! ><   
> Thank you <3


End file.
